GTA Online: Gunrunning
GTA Online: Gunrunning is a content update for Grand Theft Auto Online, released on June 13th, 2017. Description The update focuses on military business opportunities, where any player is able to purchase a Bunker and register as a VIP, CEO or MC Biker boss to begin arms trading missions, where research and manufacture is carried out on stolen or purchased supplies, before selling off the product for cash. The player is also able to purchase a Mobile Operations Center and conduct missions, modify vehicles and weapons, and store new vehicles inside it. Content Character customisation *Over 750 new clothing items, including masks, militia-themed t-shirts, jackets, hats, vests and gloves, almost all of which come with varying camos. *20 new tattoos. *2 new hair styles for both male and female characters. *The ability to open and close various jackets and coats via the interaction menu has been added, this only works with certain clothing. *The ability to put down and put up hoodies via the interaction menu has been added, this only works with certain clothing. Vehicles 13 new vehicles: Jobs/Services 7 new Bunker themed Adversary Mode jobs: *Bunker - Till Death Do Us Part *Bunker - Slasher *Bunker - Every Bullet Counts *Bunker - Resurrection *Bunker - Kill Quota *Bunker - Trading Places Mobile Operations missions accessed from the Mobile Operations Center, completion of which will lower the price of certain new vehicles at Warstock Cache & Carry. *Severe Weather Patterns (Dune FAV) *Half-track Bully (Half-track) *Exit Strategy (Anti-aircraft Trailer) *Offshore Assets (APC) *Cover Blown (Hauler Custom - MOC) *Mole Hunt (Weaponized Tampa) *Data Breach (Oppressor) *Work Dispute (Oppressor) Weapons *Numerous attachments available for weapons *Attaching weapons to several vehicles. *New camos and paintjobs. *New interchangeable ammo types. *Certain weapons can be upgraded to Mk II version from the MOC Weapon workshop bay with no research requirements: **Pistol Mk II - $73,750 **SMG Mk II - $85,500 **Assault Rifle Mk II - $98,750 **Carbine Rifle Mk II - $107,500 **Combat MG Mk II - $119,000 **Heavy Sniper Mk II - $165,375 Others *Ballistic Equipment - $500,000 (Basically the heavy armor, like the one used in the mission The Paleto Score from Grand Theft Auto V and in the Juggernaut Adversary Mode) Bug Fixes *Vehicles with non-stock hoods can now be opened up in custom shops and via the interaction menu. Changes Gallery Pre-release Screenshots Gunrunning-GTAO-OfficialScreen-ArmedTampa.jpg.jpg|A Weaponized Tampa with several modifications. Gunrunning-GTAO-OfficialScreen-TargetRange.jpg.jpg|A shooting range, located inside an underground Bunker. Gunrunning-GTAO-OfficialScreen-Clothing.jpg|A GTA Online character standing in front of an armored Tampa while holding a heavily modified Assault Rifle. Gunrunning-GTAO-OfficialScreen-APC.jpg|An APC, armed with missiles for anti-air capabilities. Gunrunning-GTAO-OfficialScreen-AmphibiousAPC.jpg|Multiple APCs, turreted and armed with missiles, traveling through a river. Gunrunning-GTAO-OfficialScreen-Bunker.jpg|The bunker. BunkerVehicle-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|A Caddy behind Agent 14 inside a bunker. Bunker-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|Inside a bunker with laboratories. Weapons-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|New weapons. UnnamedRocketBike-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|An Oppressor rocket bike. MissileTrailer-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|An Anti-Aircraft Trailer attached to a Sadler. MissileAPC-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|An APC with different livery and a missile unit. MilitaryPhantom-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|A Phantom Custom with command post unit, surrounded by a selection of military-grade vehicles. MilitaryDuneBuggy-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|Dune FAV with turret. Videos GTA Online Gunrunning Trailer Trivia *The DLC's release of is likely a reference to the many historic and recent warfare and military events, particularly events during World War II, the United State's withdrawal of the Anti-Ballistic Missile Treaty, and the bombing of Al Askari Mosque, that fell on this day. *While Agent 14 shows the player around their bunker, he becomes stuck with the Caddy in the middle of a corridor. This is a reference to the famous corridor "three point turn" scene from . *During the mission Mole Hunt, Agent 14 states that it is 2017, which would indicate that the GTA Online timeline moves along with real world time. References Navigation